Anchoring systems for cavity walls are used to secure veneer facings to a building and overcome seismic and other forces (e.g., wind shear, etc.). Anchoring systems generally form a conductive bridge or thermal pathway between the cavity and the interior of the building through metal-to-metal contact. Optimizing the thermal characteristics of cavity wall construction is important to ensure minimized heat transfer through the walls, both for comfort and for energy efficiency of heating and air conditioning. When the exterior is cold relative to the interior of a heated structure, heat from the interior should be prevented from passing through to the outside. Similarly, when the exterior is hot relative to the interior of an air conditioned structure, heat from the exterior should be prevented from passing through to the interior.